


Just Fuck Me Up

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #JustFuckMeUp Compilation [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: 2800+ words of pure smut, Anal Plug, Animal Ears, BDSM, Bottom Nigel, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Flavored Lube, I'm not really sure, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Mild Kink, Nigel wants it, Rimming, Smut, Subspace, Teasing, Top Adam, i think, only some I guess, stimulation, the web has given no aid in defining it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel's actions have given birth to a whole new level of his and Adam's relationship. One he had never even thought of, but liked nonetheless. And reciprocation was always a kind thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fuck Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Kinky shit in this!
> 
> This is for the #JustFuckMeUp challenge on Tumblr.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal, Adam, or Charlie Countryman.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

“Fuck!”

Nigel wasn’t really sure why he had agreed to this at first. It had been on a whim because his darling Adam aimed those fucking eyes his way, but now he was thrilled to have accepted the invitation.

Adam had bought those damn kitten ears at Disney when they had gone. Out of everything that had transpired that day, those fucking ears were the thing to make him the happiest. At the time, Nigel had thought they made him look fucking adorable.

Now however…

Adam was kneeling on the floor of the bedroom, a pillow under his knees because ‘it wouldn’t do to quit early because of undue pain’. Those ears were on his head because he liked wearing them almost all the time now.

The first time he wore them during sex, Nigel had been a little uncomfortable, until his hair got so messed up that he looked like a rough ball of fur. Suddenly, the ears had a more important role in both of their lives.

And so came the prompt. Nigel had gotten an idea and acted on it before he could think it through. When he got home that evening, he found Adam sprawled out over the sofa, naked as the day he was born, with his ears and the object Nigel had purchased, inserted between his legs.

“It’s almost as big as you.”

If seeing his darling fucking laid out like a feast wasn’t enough to arouse him, the come hither eyes and the meek way he spoke surely took care of any problems!

And so Nigel had lifted his precious boy into his arms and lead them to the bedroom, where he had originally planned to devour the younger man. Sometime between then and now, things had been turned around a bit.

Adam produced a box of unknown origin and gave his fiance a smile, batting his adorable lashes in a way that he knew would make Nigel cave to any fucking demand he had.

It was a plug. Like the one that Nigel had bought for Adam. Instead of being thin and brown, this one was bushier, and was a dark golden color, that nearly matched Nigel’s hair.

“I read up on this sort of fetish and I would like to experiment with it.”

He’d been ordered to shower deeply. Yes, ‘ _deeply_ ’.

Anyone in their right mind would obviously hurry things along when faced with the prospect of sex with their lover. Nigel had hurried. God, he fucking hurried along as if his own life was at risk. All the while, his cock was almost unbearably hard and he couldn’t touch it.

Why? Because his darling has asked him to withhold the urge. A part of the experiment or so he claimed. The cold water did nothing to diminish the force of his desire. It was almost like a taunt.

“I need you to lay on the bed.”

Adam had taken charge. His darling boy had spread towels all over the bed and patted the space invitingly, waiting for Nigel to do as ordered.

The blond went willingly and allowed himself to be situated on his stomach. Not the position he was used to. In fact, they had never done anything where Nigel wasn’t the one doing the penetrating, but he was an open minded guy, he could fucking take it.

How bad could it be?

It wasn’t bad in the least, he’d soon learned.

Adam’s cool hands trailed down Nigel’s backside, fingers dipping in the crease to split the older man open. Something cold landed on the exposed flesh, making the man jump and groan as his cock brushed against the towel beneath him.

“I had put the lube in a bucket of cold water.”

The slippery little minx!

A finger traced the outline of Nigel’s rim and only dipped in slightly, up to the the cuticle. It slipped out again, trailing over the pink flesh, rubbing in the lube.

“It’s vanilla flavored.”

That was the only warning Nigel had gotten. The only thing to tell him that this wasn’t just a normal penetrative action. No, Adam had planned something else when he’d begun this little venture, being all strangely controlling and dominating and making Nigel second guess things about himself.

Something warm and wet ran across the rosebud, causing Nigel to grind his hips into the bed again.

Adam carefully elbowed Nigel’s knees apart, exposing the man further. The tongue followed the movement of the finger before it, penetrating slightly and pulling out just as quickly. More lube was added and then shoved inside by Adam’s tongue.

“Aw, fuck!” cursed the Romanian, finding the juxtaposition of the cold and the warm oddly arousing. Everything was just so enhanced. He would swear up and down that he could feel every one of Adam’s taste-buds.

God, Adam was fucking Nigel with his tongue! It was dirty. Filthy. It was fucking hot!

Adam’s thumbs worked to spread him apart even further, dipping into the hole and helping to loosen the muscles.

Adam pulled away for a second, much to the blond’s irritation.

“I read that men can have orgasms from something as simple as this. The results provided were inconclusive, so I decided to experiment and see for myself. Will you be willing to see this experiment through, Nigel?”

Where was the shy, virgin like boy he was always in bed with? Adam had never sounded so sure of himself. God, it was fucking hot!

Nigel may not have known why he agreed to this at first, but he was fucking hot and panting and waiting for Adam to fuck him with his tongue again. Or the plug. Or just anything, because he felt empty. Yes, empty. Adam had described it like that before. After a good fucking, he would complain over Nigel pulling out, and now Nigel knew why.

“Darling… you can do whatever you want so long as it always feels like that.”

Adam leaned over his body to place a kiss on his cheek. “Good. I’m going to fuck you with my tongue, Nigel.”

“Yes, baby boy, do it!” God, he had cursed too. Adam was being naughty tonight.

It was so analytical and yet not. Like Adam had been practicing these words for a long time. But at the same time, he seemed confident in himself. Like he was only winging it and it was going surprisingly well.

Adam’s fingers returned to their task, spreading Nigel open as they massaged the rim with the lube. Nigel shifted and froze when Adam pushed down on his ass.

“No moving, Nigel. You are to not touch yourself, nor seek release on your own, in any way.”

Nigel almost whimpered. He was so close to it. So very close. But he wouldn’t give in that easily just yet. No, if Adam wanted Nigel to surrender fully, he would at least bring out the big guns.

Adam descended once again, nearly making Nigel forget his mental promise to himself. That tongue was moving now, in and out repetitively. The fingers massaged, spreading the loosening muscles more and more.

Adam withdrew his attentions as well as one hand, and Nigel could feel the cold air of the bedroom on his heated hole. He clenched experimentally, noting that he had been opened pretty wide.

A sharp sting to his left ass cheek came as a warning from Adam. “Don’t undo the work I just did. Lift your hips, Nigel.”

Nigel did so, groaning when the pressure on his dick lessened, leaving the organ just hanging. The minute relief he’d gotten from the softness of the towel was gone. He tightened his thighs in an attempt to keep himself upright.

“You’re so hard for me, Nigel.”

A curious finger trailed across Nigel’s perineum and over his sac.

“I had plans for this,” Adam commented as he wrapped his hand briefly - all too briefly - around Nigel’s inflamed cock.

“Fuck, _yes_!”

The hand moved away, much to his annoyance, but the lack of touch was made up for by a very sudden and unexpected feeling of cold plastic being placed against the opening of his anus. Nigel had prepared for something long and ribbed to be shoved inside and instead, was faced with the sudden feeling of cold.

So cold in fact, that he actually yelped in shock from it. His thighs immediately pushed together, earning him a sharp sting to the ass cheek once more.

“Spread your legs, Nigel. I need you to be as open as possible. The plug is much larger than you think it is.”

“Oh really, darling?” he grunted.

“Yes, I checked already.”

The Romanian moaned at the thought of his beautiful Adam working himself open for who knows how long, just laying in bed and fucking himself with an anal plug that probably made Nigel’s dick look small in comparison. And Adam was about to shove it up Nigel’s ass.

The plastic disappeared, until to be replaced with a large and very flesh like object, which he knew to be the plug his Adam had bought.

“Since I am a 'kitten', I figured you could be a dog for me. Since you’re always so… horny.”

Nigel spared a breathless laugh at the joke. Adam had been getting better at understanding common humor and he’d only recently learned of the term horn-dog.

The plug was pushed in slowly. It was not lubed up, leaving it to rub tantalizingly against his hole. There was some friction, but it wasn’t like the kind he experience when fucking Adam. This seemed to be so much more! Fuck, it was fantastic!

“You know, there is an abundance of nerve endings in the rectum, which means that this is incredibly sensitive for you.”

Spouting medical facts mid sex was something his darling loved to do, whether he knew it or not.

“At some point I would like for you to mimic this procedure with me so that I may attempt to count every single nerve that is stimulated. Would you assist me, Nigel?”

“God, yes, darling! Anything you fucking want, darling!”

Adam made a pleased hum and pushed down on the plug, forcing it in further, forcing Nigel's insides to expand around it and making it rub against the sides of Nigel’s rectum. He twisted in clockwise, pushing it in further, then pulled it out and twisted it counterclockwise. It was like he was drilling it in. And it was fucking huge as it speared him open. He would never think ill of anyone who took it up the ass. Never again.

The friction was just enough, making his dick throb and his body ache with the need for release. He just wanted to come, but he kind of wanted Adam to keep going with it. The indecision was driving him mad!

Adam gave a rough push, shoving the plug in as far as it could go. He then pushed Nigel’s hips down, forcing him to flatten himself against the bed. Briefly, Nigel noted that the towel beneath him was damp from his own pre-cum.

Adam’s hands latched into Nigel’s legs and pulled them together completely, forcing him to tighten around the already massive plug.

“I want you to turn over now, but keep your legs clenched.”

Nigel did so, with weak arms and much effort. His breathing was ragged, his body shivering with need, and his mind practically empty of everything not Adam related.

Adam lifted himself onto the bed and straddled Nigel’s thighs, forcing them to stay together. As Nigel struggled to keep his hands away from his dick. He had promised his darling that he would not do it and he wasn’t going to give in.

“You’ve done very well so far. I read that I should reward you for doing as I said.”

Adam leaned forward and took Nigel’s cock all the way to the root, gagging himself on it.

Nigel’s thighs stiffened and his body jerked upward, seeking the tight heat of Adam’s mouth. It was so wonderful and strange to be stimulated in more than one place, God, did it always feeling like this for Adam when Nigel was fucking him and jerking him off at the same time?

Those lips pulled away as hands pressed Nigel’s hips into the bed.

“That was for being a good boy.”

He twitched.

“Do you like being a good boy, Nigel? It seems like you do.”

He was teasing. God, he couldn’t be doing anything else but fucking teasing.

“I like it when you listen. I like it when you’re a good boy, Nigel.”

Adam made sure they had direct eye contact before he leaned down and deliberately bit Nigel’s pubic bone. The pain was sharp and sudden, and Nigel clenched around the plug once again.

“You’re breathing heavily. Perhaps we should slow down a bit.”

“NO!” protested the blond. “No stopping or slowing… or anything unless it’s continuing. Fuck, please, Adam!”

He’d done it. He’d begged.

And yet when Adam moved again and pulled Nigel’s legs far apart and pushed them against the man’s chest, he didn’t feel like he’d lost anything. Not when Adam pulled Nigel’s hands up and away from his sides and he knew things were going to get even more heated, because he was now holding his own legs up. The plug seemed to go even deeper than it had been before.

“I’m going to fuck you with this and only this. If you really want to come, you’ll have to do so this way.”

It was brutal and fast and Nigel never knew that Adam had it in him. Well, Adam had had a _lot_ of things in him before, but this kinky devil was not one Nigel had expected.

But he was laying on their bed, being fucked up the ass for the first time in his life, with the sliding of the plug rubbing against his poor hole. It struck something unexpected, and Nigel emitted his very first whine of the evening.

“That was your prostate. It took seven inches in before I was finally able to angle the plug properly,” said Adam pleasantly, as though this was a new discovery that warranted a note of some sort. “We will be testing this out later.”

Nigel could feel the fur of the plug rubbing against his ass, a soft sensation compared to the brutal friction in his ass. The difference in texture made him squirm further.

“Adam, please! Just- _fuck!_ Please!”

“‘Please’ what, Nigel?” teased the boy, sounding amused and slightly raspy now. 

Nigel’s eyes rolled back and he arched off the bed. “Just fuck me up!”

He lost his grip on reality when the plug was yanked out suddenly and a small and unexpected sting of something small and thin, lashed against his puffy, red hole.

Nigel’s body had seized at the feeling and his vision whited out then, leaving him completely unaware of the happenings that came afterward. His body just felt like it was floating. It was good and calm and he really didn’t know what else to think.

Upon awakening, or at least peaking reality once again, Nigel found himself situated on his side, with cold Adam’s hands running over his body, massaging his aches away.

“You came a lot,” the young man commented. “Your penis sort of stiffened and then you came and it moved so far, it covered your hair. You’ll need another shower.”

He was too weak for that at the moment. He just wanted to lay there and bask in this new, heightened feeling. Everything was just so clear and he hadn’t felt this calm in ages.

Adam held out a bottle of cold water and two Ibuprofen. “You’ll need them now. You will ache a lot more later on. Lubricant and preparation aside, you did a lot for your first time.”

Nigel allowed Adam to situated him enough to take the pills and when he was laid back down again, he had to ask what was on his mind.

“Where did _that_ come from?”

“What?”

“How did your personality just completely… I don’t even know. But fuck Adam, that was just… something else.”

Adam gave a cute shrug, the ears still firmly in place. “I had doubted myself at first, but you reacted as expected and you always tell me that I arouse you, so I trusted your words and emulated what the website said I should do to ‘keep the atmosphere’.”

“Fuck darling, any time you want to do that again, I am on board. Any fucking time.”

A delicate hand ran through Nigel’s blond hair, smoothing the damp strands down.

“Don’t forget that you have to pay me back later on.”

Fuck, his dick twitched at the thought.

_Any. Fucking. Time._

* * *

 

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram/Spacedogs fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Pure sex. I hadn't ever written rimming before. I'm surprised at how much I liked it.
> 
> Drop me a line on Tumblr if you'd like. :)


End file.
